Moses
Moses (Heb: Mosheh, of Egyptian origin: "drawn out") was the adopted grandson of the Pharaoh of Egypt. He grew to become the deliverer of the tribes of Israel from centuries of slavery in ancient Egypt. He was born in 1527 BC during an official edict to kill newborn male children in an attempt to control the slave population. He was was born into the tribe of Levi to Amram and Jochebed, and was hidden for three months before a daring plan resulted in his being rescued by Pharaoh's daughter. As a son of the royal court, Moses was trained to be a civilized Egyptian noble. It was not until age 40 that he became incensed at the treatment of the slaves and attempted to help them. This resulted in the death of an Egyptian slave-driver at his hand and his self imposed exile. At the age of 80, after an encounter with the "angel of Yahweh," he returned to Egypt to confront the new Pharaoh with demands to free the slaves. For the final 40 years of his life he would lead the population in a journey to the land promised to Abraham and his descendants, only to die upon a mountaintop overlooking that land in 1407 BC. Early Life and CallExodus 2:1 - 3:17 By the reign of Thutmose I (1525-1508 BC), the royalty of Egypt had fully subjugated the growing Semitic population of the descendants of Israel (formerly Jacob). In the course of four centuries, the former refugees had become slaves. Though powerful, the Egyptian kingdom faced threats from surrounding nations, leaving Thutmose with a dilemma: rebellion among the growing slave population. His solution was to have all the male babies killed at birth. Leaving it in the hands of the slaves themselves (by way of the midwives), proved to be hard to enforce (Exodus 2:1-21). Thutmose met this challenge with an edict to throw the infants into the Nile whenever they were discovered. Moses survived the edict by first being hidden for three months. Only after he could not be kept secret was a plan devised to save the young child. He would indeed be placed into the Nile, but first a sealed basket was prepared that would float to a place where Hatshebapsut (1504-1583 BC), daughter of Thutmose, regularly bathed with her attendants. Miriam, Moses' sister, stood watch to assure his safety and direct the princess to the services of a nurse -- her mother Jochebed. The pharaoh's daughter indeed felt sorry for the child, and having no children of her own, had decided to adopt him. Through this, it was assumed, the child would grow up Egyptian, and be of no danger to the empire. Groomed in the court for a life of ease (Hebrews 11:25), he grew up to be 'son of Pharaoh' after his mother declared herself ruler upon the death of Thutmose (by means of marriage to half-brother Thutmose II). It was under her successor, her step-son Thutmose III, that Moses became aware of the treatment of the slaves. Never having rejected his heritage, Moses defended his kinsmen, killing one of the Egyptian slave drivers. This abruptly ended his career as a nobleman. Now 40, Moses became a refugee among the tribesman of Midian, across the Arabian peninsular from Egypt. He married Zipporah, the daughter of Jethro Reu-el, a priest of the local tribe. Of this marriage were to come Gershom and Eliezar. Moses faithfully served the house of Reu-el for 40 years before having a close encounter with the "angel of Yaweh." Leader of Israel Escape from Bondage Law Giver Judge Death and Legacy Category:People Category:Discuss merge